Frozen Death Syndrome
by PoniesInTheBarbecue
Summary: Something has awoken. A lust for power; for vengeance. Something evil and black. Something wrong. Something that will change the world... Edward's first night in Forks becomes a night of weirdness when Alice shows up on his doorstep claiming to know his destiny. Canon Pairings. AllHuman.
1. Storm

**Title**: Frozen Death Syndrome

**Summary**: Edward's first night in Forks becomes a night of weirdness when a soaked girl shows up on his doorstep. Canon. AH.

**Rated**: T

**A/N:** Alternative universe and all human Twilight fan fic I had on my computer for ages…figured I should post it and see what you guys think!

* * *

**-One-**

"This house sucks," Renesmee said, clearly still in the agitated state she had been in all day. Glaring at him she slammed one of his mother's vases down on the mantel piece. Edward looked over at her from his newly acquired piano; music was his big passion. And this piano was surely going to be his new best friend, in this rainy little town. Thinking about it, he could hear the far away sound of thunder. The rain was getting heavier, a storm approaching and Edward was glad for the cheerful fire burning in the fire place.

"What? You don't like the mantel piece?," he asked sarcastically. His younger cousin glared at him with her brown eyes. She opened her mouth, probably to say something equally sarcastic back, but the door bell rang and Edward took the chance to escape the sibling-like fight that was sure to break out if he stayed. "I'll get it. You keep the plants company." He left the room while still hearing Renesmee growl about the plants being lousy conversationalists.

Edward had some trouble getting to the door, since the hallway was blocked by boxes from the move. The last boxes had been set down here just hours ago. He saw one marked, _Edward's personal property_, and made a mental note to take it with him back to his room. Another roar of thunder and Edward wondered who on earth would be out in this weather. He finally reached the door and opened it. A small completely soaked girl with dark, short hair and an unnaturally happy expression on her face stood on his doorstep.

"Um hi?!" he said, not quite sure why this girl was standing outside his door. She had a quite large bag, considering she was probably no more than 5 feet at the most, and the bag was one of those you would use when going camping. He actually had one just like it, packed down in one of the many boxes all around them.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Can I come in?!" She didn't wait for an answer but marched straight past him, setting down her bag and then shook her hair out like a dog. It was so shortly cropped it barely reached below her ears and it was coal black with one pink highlight in it.

"We don't really want to buy anything. I mean we would- but I don't have any lose change," he quickly said. She might be a girl scout or something like it.

"You're adorable. I'm not selling anything. And close the door or I'm going to get pneumonia." The odd girl, Alice, was it, walked down the hallway, moving between the boxes a lot easier than he, probably because of her size while he feeling a bit shocked closed the door and followed her.

"Um…" Edward said as he entered the living room, Alice had already gotten settled in front of the fire place and was removing her thick black sweater so she was only in a little white wet T- shirt. Renesmee had apparently left the room, probably the plants not keeping up their end of the conversation.

He cleared his throat trying to get her attention again, but the girl was totally ignoring him. He thought that she looked quite a lot like a cat as she sat curled up in front of the fire place. A stray cat. "Excuse me but…who are you?"

"I'm Alice. I already told you." She didn't bother with looking at him, she seemed to enjoy teasing him. He scratched his head slightly, brushing his bronze colored hair out of his face.

"Okay, but that doesn't really tell me that much. What are you doing here?" She turned around and got up with the ease of a dancer. She probably was one, he thought. She had that kind of built.

"I'm staying the night. And in the morning I'll be your very own guide to Fork High School. Now which way is your room?"

"Why do you want to know?"he asked, very suspiciously.

"It's the only room with the view of the garden rather than the road, is it not?" she asked, turning her head slightly, moving closer; her still wet hair fell into her face.

Edward could tell she was very pretty and he found himself looking closer at her. Her eyes seemed to be hiding some deep dark secret while still being open and curious. She had small but red lips, her skin was clear, her high cheeks were slightly pink and she smelled of wet leaves. Looking into her eyes he saw something else that appealed to him; intelligence and strength. Edward glanced away suddenly not trusting himself to look any closer at her.

"Yes but-"

"Then lead the way." She pushed him slightly forwards before stopping to head back to the fire place to get her bag and sweater.

"What do you want with my room?" he asked as he led her up the stairs. He knew this was too crazy to be true. It was probably some joke his parents were playing on him or maybe Renesmee. _Normal people didn't just show up and ask to see your bedroom_, a little voice in his head said. But then he too, had to be crazy because normal people didn't _show_ total strangers their bedroom.

This was probably how manic murders got into houses, Edward found himself thinking. But there was no way this little girl was a crazed killer. Crazy, yes, but nothing about her seemed dangerous. She barely looked 15 and he could probably pick her up with one hand.

"This is nice." They had entered his room; Edward had only been up here a few times to dump boxes and hadn't really bothered to appreciate his room. It was larger than any room he had ever had before, the walls were soft green and the floor polished hardwood. The windows were nice and big, and you could clearly see the stormy sky, but the room was in shadow otherwise. No lamps had been put in and it made it feel somewhat spooky.

"Um yeah!" he said, agreeing. It really was a nice room, is parents had at least tried to make him happy by giving him a nice room. It probably would have been smarter to use it to bribe Renesmee. Edward was pretty good at being moved around every six months.

"Sweet bed," Alice said, setting her bag down next to the bed before plopping down on the soft covers. He was glad to see his mother had made his bed, before driving back to Seattle. Fighting with the pillowcases when he just wanted to go to bed was one of the things he hated most in the world.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here? I mean I should probably not even have let you in." She looked at him from the bed and he was pretty sure she was frowning. " It's not that you don't seem nice, Alice. It is Alice right?" More quiet. It made Edward nervous. He didn't want to offend her. It was something about her that made him desperately want to please her, even though he had just met her he was sure it affected most people. "Um, I just don't know you very well, so I'm just a bit confused to why you're here. I mean you don't know me very well either," he said looking at his feet.

Suddenly lightning flashed and Edward had to stifle a scream, Alice had soundlessly moved from the bed and was standing right in front of him. The lightning flash had given her a dangerous look. Maybe he should re-think the crazy murder theory. "Do you want me to leave?" her voice was soft and like little bells. She sounded sad, like on the verge of tears.

"No. I just…" he found himself saying, "I just don't know you…" he trailed of not sure why he hadn't asked her to leave.

"Great. I'll help you un- pack. Maybe I can borrow something to sleep in? Just for comfort? Most of my stuff is all wet anyway." She giggled and pointed to her soaked bag. Caught totally off guard by her sudden mood-change Edward just blinked.

"Maybe," was all he could get out. This however did not seem to dampen Alice's happiness or enthusiasm in the least.

"Great. Now do you have any Vodka?" Edward opened his mouth to speak but Alice had already hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Edward. You're the best brother ever," she said quickly, before heading out of his room.

Edward followed and to his surprise he found her by his father's liquor cabin in the study. This was one of the only rooms that had been unpacked. His father's things had been sent earlier since he had already started his job at the hospital. Alice was now moving bottles of whisky and liqueurs in the cabin. His father often bought different alcoholic beverages on his trips overseas, but it was more for the lovely bottles than for the liquid inside it. Both his mom and dad would occasionally drink wine and his dad could drink whiskey after long and hard work days. But to Edward's knowledge this cabin had very rarely been opened in his old home.

"This is great. It's our ticket in for Friday night. Which one do you think they'll miss the least?"

"One of the liqueurs, but." Stopping her as she was about to pull a bottle of something named Medronho out of the cabin. "What happens Friday? Why do you need this?" He felt like he should be more upset, this girl was trying to steal booze from his parents, 15 minutes after he met her. But he wasn't.

"I don't need it. We do. There's a party up by the old barn."She looked very dissatisfied when this got zero response from him. "Well anyways! It's going to be the party of the year. So take this and hide it. We'll bring it on Friday it'll sort of serve like the entrance fee!" She pressed the bottle to him.

"But…" Edward very rarely drank. He had tried beer, when one of his friends had stolen it from his older brother, and at last year, the punch at the Homecoming dance had been spiked but he had never been drunk. And he had never considered stealing alcohol from his parents to go to a party and get drunk.

"Come on! I don't think we should linger here for too long," she said, raising her eyebrows. Edward silently reflected over how oddly this girl spoke. Actually everything about her was rather odd. "Besides I'm getting tired. You should get the camping bed. It's in the basement. You're father put it there. And no, I won't come with you and help you carry it, so don't bother asking." Alice smiled and headed for his room. Edward followed her instead of doing what she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked, honestly confused. It was way too detailed for her to just have figured out. She hadn't been anywhere near the basement, and he hadn't left her alone for more than a few seconds.

"I could be living down the street – I could have seen you move in. And then I could have thought. "Where is the most logical place for a fold up bed" and then I would guess in the basement. But since the moving crew probably just put everything in the living room or kitchen, and since your father got here a few days earlier than you guys - he probably moved it. That's one way I could have known."

She took a deep breath and smiled a dangerous smile. "Or I could have just _known_ it." She winked at him "Now, would you mind going to get it? I'm going to change."She waved one of his T- shirts, having just dug it out from a box labeled _Clothing- Edward._ He nodded and left. This was the oddest day of his life.

On his way back from the basement he found Renesmee in the kitchen snacking on some left over pizza watching one of those talent show programs Edward hated. Mostly because no one seemed to ever be very talented. She looked questioning at him as he struggled with the camping bed that kept unfolding it's self. He decided against telling her there was a girl in his room. She probably would call his parents right away.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, as there was a commercial break and she really looked over at him.

"My bed is covered in boxes," he lied easily. "Want to help me carry?" He knew she wouldn't if his life depended on it.

"Likely," she said turning back to the screen just as a magnificent blonde flipped her hair for the camera and told the world how wonderful the new shampoo she was using was. He saw Renesmee absent mindedly touch her own brown hair while looking longingly at the screen. Edward shook his head, got ready to drag the bed up yet another flight of stairs.

"Took you long enough." Alice head was the only thing visible from under the covers. She looked even smaller in his large bed, and without the dark eye line that had been around her eyes before she looked childlike. He shrugged, turned back to the camping bed. With only some trouble he managed to get it unfolded.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked, as he lay down on his bed. He didn't bother with sheets, blankets or removing his clothes.

"Extremely," Edward said dryly. Excited wasn't the right word, not that he was _not, not _excited either, but Alice showing up was enough excitement to last him a month or two.

"You're going to meet someone. Someone that's going to matter a lot to you soon. Excluding me that is," she whispered before giggling softly.

"You're very odd, do you know that?" he said with a little grin. It felt odd talking to this stranger that was occupying his bed. But odd in a good way. The storm had stopped and only a little drizzle was left. He was glad. The storm made him uneasy, and he had a feeling it did the same for Alice.

"Good night Edward," she said, before yawning and turning her back to him.

She sure was a peculiar girl.

* * *

_Snow; it's all cold and white. It's cold and white. And wet. Dark shadows can see you in all the white snow. It's all so white. Burn, burn it's what the white does. It burns her insides._

_ Then it's dawn. And the snow is gone. He's as beautiful as always. He wear that jacket she so wants to wear. She sees him every night and every day. He's the star that's always returns to star in both her life and her dreams. There is a man too. He's sad, he's in white and black mist. Unclear like he was before today. She knew he was coming but it wasn't the same until he was really there. _

_He smiles because he's there too. And the girl smiles too. It's meant to be – they are meant for an eternity. You wouldn't think so by looking at them but they are so similar and so different. It's like every snow flake, but it's always snow in the end, is it not? Will the end take them away? Is the end near? Will they escape? Will she? The end is nearing for some and the fear will be there before. But he will save her. And she will save her. It's all very blurry but when is it not? If it's not your sight it's your mind…_

* * *

Edward woke up with the strangest feeling. Something was different in the air. Then he realized it. The air was wet and cold and not dry and crackling. They were in a new place again, and this time something more than he climate was different. He opened his eyes and turned abruptly to his left.

Two curious brown eyes were staring at him and Edward knew he was going to have one hell of a time in Forks.

* * *

Review?


	2. Waking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I forgot to mention it before because I figured you all knew who wrote The Book :P

**A/N:** Short chapter! I want Friday! I've been reading super depressing Dark fics all week and would love to read something a bit happier… I think. Something sappy and lovey-dovey! Suggestions?

**-Two-**

* * *

Alice was still in his room.

He blinked at her a few times. He had half expected her to be gone when he woke up. But she was still there, looking at him like he was the riddle, not her. She didn't blink and for an entire minute she was looking at him. He half expected her eyes to start tearing up, but instead she rolled over on her back.

"What's for breakfast? I think pancakes would be our best bet but it's your call," she said it so smoothly he would think they had been living together for months or years if he didn't know the real story.

"Um I guess we could fix pancakes." He looked around for a clock but then he remembered that everything was still in boxes.

"It's a bit past six! I can never sleep any longer than that. It's really becoming a problem for me," she said with a brilliant smile, before sliding out of the bed and across the room to stick her head out his door to look down the hall.

"I think your cousin is still asleep and since you're making the pancakes I think I'll take a shower." Before he had a chance to respond she had left the room. Edward let his head drop back down on his pillow. Six a clock, what was he doing awake!?

"Making pancakes – remember?" Alice had popped her head back into his room, his eyes widened. Had he spoken out loud? Had she read his mind? "Where are your towels?" She asked, smiling cryptically.

"Down stairs bathroom should have some," he answered before thinking about it.

"Thanks!"She headed off. He couldn't hear her footsteps but it was no surprise she was as light as a feather and moved as cat just about to ambush a bird.

* * *

He managed to make the pancakes without burning them, a big feat for him. Just as he was about to dig in Alice walked into the room. She was in a soft dress that followed every curve of her body. If it had been a bit longer and not combined with a pair of purple colored tights it would have been something worn to a fancy dinner. Her boots were at least 4 inches high. The nice clothes, the make-up, her styled hair and the extra four inches made her look loads older. There was no way she was 15, like he though the day before.

"What year are you in?" he asked, not wanting to blur out that she almost looked too old and fancy for a high school student.

"Junior. Just like you. But I'll turn eighteen in January. Your birthday isn't until next summer right? Just before school starts?" She moved her head and put a small piece of pancake in her mouth. She smiled, he guessed at his surprised expression.

"How-" He was once again surprised by one of her odd statements.

"How did I know? Why does it matter? I'm right, am I not?" She put another piece of the pancake in her mouth.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Didn't you hear me yesterday? I'm just unbelievably cool." She took the last bite of her pancake then got off her chair.

"Don't you think you should hurry up a little bit? I mean if you want any time to get dress for your fist day you might want to move your fork a little faster." Edward's eyes moved to the clock, the only one in the house he betted, it was a bit past seven. How slow had his pancake making been?

* * *

Review?


	3. Arriving

**-Three-**

Getting dressed and doing his morning ritual went faster than it usually would have. Having everything in boxes made it easy to just put on the first thing he found – not that he would have bothered much more if his clothes were unpacked – the only difference would have been he would have looked for a band T- shirt not a plain one. Alice wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, but the revving of an engine made him look outside. His adored, completely restored Viper 83 was waiting for him by the curb Alice by the wheel.

It made him uneasy. No one was usually allowed to drive his car.

"Hey, Edward!" Renesmee was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Hey kido. There are pancakes in the kitchen. Are you okay with walking to school?" It wasn't like she had a choice, unless she wanted to spend 45 minutes waiting for the junior high school to open.

"Whatever. It's like two minutes away." She rolled her eyes. He shrugged and headed out.

"This car is awesome!" Alice revved the engine in a way that made his stomach turn.

"Yeah it is so I would appreciate if you didn't crash it! 'kay?"He slid into the passenger seat, seriously considering throwing her out of the driver's side of the car."You have a license right?" he asked a bit doubtful.

"No, I'm getting behind the wheels of an amazingly cool car because I don't have a clue how to drive. Do I really look that stupid too you?" She looked too offended to be serious and he gave her a smile.

"So who fixed this car up? You, daddy or daddy's money?"Alice let the car go a little too fast as they headed down the main street.

"Something you don't know?! Or are you asking just to be polite?" He raised an eyebrow but Alice didn't say anything so he decided to answer the question. "My dad mostly, I helped some you know. I thought it was for him. But when I turned sixteen he said it was mine as soon as it was finished. I helped out more after that." Edward smiled and looked out, trying to remember the way to the school so he could get home by himself.

"That's a nice story. I wish my dad was that nice," Alice said, and he looked closer at her face. She looked slightly tense. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, but was saved by the fact that she had turned into a parking lot, stopping in front of a brown, reddish building. There was a sign on the building saying _Administration Office_.

"You should go in and get your papers. I'll park the car." He got out, a bit worried about leaving his beloved car in the hands of Alice – for all he knew she could drive off with it and he would never see either one of them again.

Trying to put the less pleasant thoughts of the many ways his dad could kill him when he realized he had let someone steal "the car of a life time" as his dad use to call it he headed for the admin office. The lady in there had reddish hair that fit with the color of the house. She wore a louse blouse and way too much make- up.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm-" he started as he stopped by the desk she was at.

"New," she interrupted him, "I'm Anne." She offered him a claw like hand, which he shook and repeated his name. She then found his schedule, and asked if he would rather have biology or art before lunch. He said art and what language he was taking.

"Actually, Mrs. Wilson, Edward wants to take biology before lunch." Alice was standing in the door way.

"Miss Brandon." Edward was confused for a moment before realizing that Brandon must be Alice's last name."I think Mr. Cullen here is old enough to choose his own classes." The older woman smiled a bit too wide and Edward got the impression she didn't like Alice.

"Well why don't we ask him? Edward? Do you want to have biology before lunch?"Edward looked doubtfully at Alice for a second. This was more odd than anything else that had happened during the past 12 hours he had known Alice.

"Um yeah, I'm sorry I changed my mind." He could feel a slight blush on his cheek and Mrs. Wilson gave Alice a look that not only held dislike but hate. He took a step back from the desk as she fixed his schedule.

"What was all that about?" he asked hissing as they left. "Do you have third period bio and desperately wanted a partner?"

"No silly, I wouldn't take biology if the human race depended on it. Mr. K is the craziest teacher in this whole school. I have art third period."

"So why did you make me switch!?" Edward felt his cheeks once again get red. Was she just messing with him or what?

"You'll see. The gym building is over there." She smiled that mysterious smile of hers then laughed quickly. Just like her voice her laughter sounded like ringing bells. She walked towards a blond, tall guy in a football jacket.

He pulled the jacket off as soon as Alice reached him, draping it around her bare shoulders. Edward felt slightly stupid for not offering her his own jacket, she had been wearing nothing but that fancy dress and it must have been dreadfully cold. He looked over at the group of people she was standing with. The blond guy, arm draped around her now, a golden blond beautiful girl that seemed strangely familiar, another guy with silver bond hair that was clearly trying to get the blond girls attention. The warning bell rang, and the group hurried off towards another building and he headed for the gymnasium.

* * *

**Review**?


End file.
